


Paris

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Julian really wants to impress Garak and just loves him so yeah, M/M, Romance, slight angst not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Garak has only ever been to Paris (or any part of Europe) in the holosuite, where as Julian has been many times in real life. In response to Garak’s predicament, Julian “invites” his Cardassian friend on a real life trip to Paris with him.





	Paris

“Paris looks much better in person.” Bashir spoke. “The holosuite just doesn’t do it any justice.”

 

“That, I can believe doctor.” Garak responded. “I take it you’ve been before?”

 

“Of course, many times.” The doctor placed his fork back down upon the plate, his smile widening. “I’ve been all over Europe actually. But Paris, there’s something about Paris that no hologram or simulation can ever capture. You have to be there, in person to truly experience it.”

 

As he drifted, Garak stared on curiously, intrigued by the way his friend seemed to daydream. His chuckle is what eventually brought Julian back into reality, the dreamy smile still plastered on his face.

 

“Would you visit again if you had the chance?”

 

“Of course. I plan to, many more times.” His gaze again narrowed on Garak. “It would be nice to go with someone.” He shrugged, taking the chance to sip his drink. 

 

“Is it customary to go with someone? Is it some sort of human tradition?”

 

“Well, Paris is the known as the  _ City of Love.”  _ He replied. “I hope that answers your question.”

 

“It does.” Garak smiled, taking a sip of his own drink. 

 

As the awkwardness began to settle in, Bashir played nervously with his food. This had been one of the many times he’d attempted to initiate a relationship with Garak. Since he couldn’t actually call their lunches “dates” he had to come up with more creative activities to get Garak more comfortable with the idea that he was currently being “hit on”. The holosuites were nice as well, but Garak was too consumed with the plot  (not that Julian minded. Seeing Garak interested in anything, especially mystery holosuites was sometimes arousing). Needless to say, those were not dates, neither were the lunches. 

 

Garak was 100% aware of Julian’s feelings for him, and the feelings  _ were  _ mutual on both ends. Garak however, for whatever personal reason, refused to initiate a relationship. So that meant that Julian had to try.

 

Though...inviting him to Paris was perhaps, a big step.

 

“I do hope you find someone to go with? I take it the Eiffel Tower is so much more beautiful in person.”

 

“It is.” Julian mused. “And to make things easier, I already have an idea of who to take with me when I go next.”

 

Garak smiled. “I’m not surprised.” He shrugged. “You’re quite popular around here--it wouldn’t surprise me if you had half of the people here in the Promenade accompany you! I’ll have to ask you all about it when you return.”

 

Julian rolled his eyes before he continued. “Surprisingly, you know the person I’m taking with me quite well.”

 

“Do I? Are we acquainted?”

 

“A bit more than that. Mind if I describe him? See if you can guess?” Julian smirked. 

 

Playing into his little game, Garak sighed. “Go ahead, we’ll see how well I know him.”

 

“Alright then. He’s a bit on the scaly side...almost middle aged....and he is....if I remember correctly, a Tailor.” Julian motioned toward Garak.  “The resemblance is uncanny...Why, If I didn’t know you that well, I’d think he was your twin. He looks just like you Garak!”

 

Garak smiled timidly, but looked away. He gazed back down at his food, playing with it slightly before sighing and staring back at Bashir. “Well you’ll have to tell me how it goes with you and your  _ scaly  _ friend--”

 

“Come on Garak, please. Next week my leave starts--I haven’t had leave in months! I have  _ three  _ weeks to do anything I please. We could go to Paris first, then I could take you around the rest of Europe. I’ve told you about England so many times. And Garak, it is so much better in real life...forget the holosuite.”  

 

Garak frowned and Julian could tell that the words really penetrated him. They’d spent hours in the holosuite touring ancient monuments, strolling through the small country towns and Julian only wondered how much Garak wished to go to those places, for real. 

 

“You’ve told me how much you’ve wanted to leave this base. I’ve seen how your eyes light up when we’re in the holosuite. Now is your chance.”

 

“You know what can happen if I leave the station--”

 

“I won’t let any Cardassian or  _ anyone  _ hurt you.” Julian said very abruptly resulting in Garak grinning.

 

“And who is  _ Cardassia  _ to stand in the way of the great, Dr. Julian Bashir?” He added sardonically. 

 

“They wouldn’t know what hit them.” Julian chuckled. “You have nothing to worry about. I’m a Federation Officer--you’ll be safe with me. I promise. We’ll have a good time.”  

 

Garak sighed and took a sip of his drink. “There are so many people on this ship who you could take...why me?”

 

“I guess it’s because I love you and I know you love me...that may have something to do with it, I don’t know.” He teased. “Who knows, maybe you’ll find some place you’d like to live on our trip. London is nice...cloudy and humid...you’d like that. A little cold--”

 

“I haven’t even said I’d go with you on your trip! Let alone live--”

 

“So, yes or no? Do you want to come with me on my vacation. We’d see all the places we’ve been to in the holosuite and  _ more.  _ We’d eat real food--”

 

“Alright! I don’t think you’ll accept no for an answer.”

 

“No, I won’t. I already booked you for the trip...bought your tickets....I would have gotten you to come with me one way or another.”

 

“I can’t say I’m surprised doctor.” Garak responded rather calmly. “I suppose I didn’t have a choice in this matter.”

 

“No, you didn’t.”  Bashir placed his fork back down upon his plate. “If you don’t mind, I have to leave actually. Sorry to cut our meal so short but, my shift is beginning.”

 

Garak shrugged. “That’s alright doctor. I do believe next week, we’ll have more time to spend eating together on our--”

 

“About next week,” Julian began guiltily. “I  _ lied.” _

 

Garak’s expression hardened--he looked almost sad, as if the mere idea that Bashir had possibly lied about this trip affected him. “So, it’s off then?” He managed, hiding behind his calm facade.

 

“No! We leave tomorrow morning actually, not next week! I just wanted to convince you, seems like it worked! So I’d suggest you’d start packing--Don’t act like you didn’t come in my room in the middle of the night, unannounced so I could go to Bajor with you! I’ll be in your quarters at 0900 hours!” Before he left, he bent down near Garak and softly kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you then.”

 

“Good bye doctor.” Garak responded, only so he himself could hear. Bashir had long left him to think. Stressed was an understatement for how Garak felt now, but above all, he was excited. He looked forward to their trip. 

**Author's Note:**

> Garak would hate living anywhere cold tbh, no matter how cloudy and humid it was. That’s my opinion. I hope you enjoyed! If so please comment and kudos--I’d love to hear what you think.
> 
> I wanted to write a sweet story, because i’m making another travel garashir au that’s gonna be angsty lmao.


End file.
